Living in the Shadow of Greatness
by Lokisgirl1988
Summary: What happens when Loki tires of constantly living in his brother Thor's shadow, he decides to take action with the aid of his magic. This is based from the first Thor film, and is about how Loki feels towards Thor and his family
1. Loki's Thoughts

Living in the shadow of greatness

It has never been easy being a younger brother to a future king of Asgard,sometimes I feel as if my whole life has been a lie, it's as if I am not what I truly thought I was but regardless I push that same feeling I have had for the last few days to the depths of my mind.

It is the day of Thors coronation and as I prepare myself for my brothers big day which I have been dreading since I found out that it was he that would be next in line for the throne, anger boiled up slightly inside me it should have been me that was chosen to be king what did Thor know anyway besides being a show off, reckless and arrogant.

I slide my helmet onto my head, if truth was known it has always been my mother Frigga that has always given me the respect and love that I needed from when I was a infant to the present, Odin my father however he tries to show some sort of compassion but its clear that he has always favoured Thor. It would not matter how hard I tried to make him proud, to shine in front of him like a golden star in the sky he will always pick his first born son Thor.

Thor was very different compared to me I always spent my time reading and studying new spells and learning, how to enhance my magic over the years my magic intelligence had evolved that sometimes Thor would mock and say I should use my energy on strength rather than the mind but what did he know. Where as Thor was very much into practicing his combat skills and testing his strength in the battle grounds with Lady Sif or with the Warriors Three, I never joined them though I spent most of my time in the palace library studying new tricks or echantments.

I grit my teeth better get this over with I suppose, I go out to meet Thor, soon enough he meets me by the doors leading to the throne room awaiting his big day to start.

"Nervous brother" I ask with a smirk?"

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"Ummm well there was that time in Nornheim"

"That was not nerves brother that was the rage of battle"

Thor as always trying to show off I knew he was scared that day in Nornheim I saw the fear he had in his eyes even if it was slightly it was there. If it was not for me invailing us using my invisibility smoke we may not have made it back to Asgard in one piece, it was laughable how he denied such things and in battle stories left details out about how I helped angered me as well Odin was making a big mistake giving the throne to this childish oaf.

"Ah I see"

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive"

"Uhhh as I recall I was the one who valed us in smoke to ease our escape"

Thor just laughs as always never appreciates my help in any of our battles."

(laughs) "Yes some do battle while others just do tricks"

I roll my eyes as usual my abilities are seen up on as a joke, a servant walks in carrying a grail of water he smirks hearing Thor's remark, a bit of anger boils up inside me I will show this mere servant not to laugh at my gift. I focus on the grail and tilt my hand ever so slightly spreading my slender fingers out concentrating magic was all about the mind, the servant looks up at me puzzled, drops the grail and screams, two blue snakes slither out of the grail flickering their tongues in response.

Proud of my abilities of sorcery I smirk it was good when all that reading studying and practicing came to good use not something my brother would ever understand.

"Loki. now that was just a waste of good wine"

"Oh just a bit of fun right my friend"

"Perhaps but there was no need to waste such a good drink"

"If you say so brother"

Smirking I wave my hand making the two snakes dissolve into green mist.

Then an idea came to me what if Thor was to be shown to father how reckless he can be if I caused a bit of mischief to ruin his big day then Odin would have second thoughts about crowning him king, but the question was how to go about it. I pondered on it for a while until it came to me I could open a gateway up to the frost giants this would interrupt the coronation leaving Thor angry and wanting to go into Jotunheim for answers from the frost giants then father would see what I have always seen all along, of course with a little help from my silver tongue and manipulation I could somehow put the idea of the threat of frost giants returning again into Thors mind to give him a little encouragement. This would spring the idea of going to Jotunheim into his head I would of course inform one of the guards before leaving about our whereabouts so that Odin would find out it was all so perfect.

For now though I would carry on with what I do best to lie manipulate and put on a smile as if everything was normal.

"Thor?"

"Yes brother"

"I just wanted to say I have looked forward to this day as long as you have, you are a good brother and a friend and sometimes I envy you but never doubt this I will always love you"

"I know this is not easy for you Loki but fear not perhaps you can assist me when I am king regardless though I do care about you very much"

" I will bear that in mind Thor and thank you"

Assisting him was he joking I would rather have the throne than kneel to him or at least prove to father that I am a worthy son and that was what I was going to do, although an ounce of guilt came over me I did very much love Thor we had always been brothers friends and it stung a bit however regardless Thor had to be shown that his reckless ways were not to be tolerated I pushed the ounce of guilt to the back of my mind yes I still cared but I had enough of being in his shadow it was about time he was in mine for a change.

I walked towards the throne room I had plenty of time before it all started it was time to put my plan into action first I would have to go to the weapons vault to open up the gateway so the frost giants could gate crash Thors big day, I turned to face Thor.

"See you in there brother good luck"

I continued walking when I was sure that the coast was clear I concentrated on the spell I was going to need for this waving my hands over myself the invisiblity spell was one that I had used many times to cause mischief or to sneak up on people and travel to different realms without being detected I smirked

" You will need it soon father will see how reckless and selfish you are"

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction and my first attempt of writing up a good story so please review and let me know what you think, if there is anything that I could improve on then please do not hesitate to say.**

**I will maybe continue this but let me know what you guys think I am not sure if I like it or not but I do not think its to bad :) **


	2. A Mother's Love

Living in the Shadow of Greatness 

The palace servants had set up the table for the after celebrations of the coronation there was the finest of wines, cheese, fruit bread and meat all laid out for the royal guests that attended. The guards had been on alert outside and inside of the palace to avoid anyone turning up uninvited you could never be to careful these days even in Asgard especially since Odin had two royal princes and his queen precautions had to be taken on a day like this.

Odin was busy preparing last minute arrangements for Thor's coronation, he looked rather tired and a fact was he did not appear to be getting any younger. There was a time when he could go out onto the battle training grounds and could defeat any opponent that challenged him, he had loads of stamina and energy back then but those days were long gone.

Thor very much resembled his father with his strength courage and honour to defend Asgard until his last breathe he would make a very wise and noble king or so Odin thought.

Looking over at his wife Frigga he could not help but smile and beam with pride, she was so elegant ladylike and took pride in her appearance. Everyone admired her beauty and kindness towards the people of Asgard, she had always been a wonderful mother to her two sons and a noble queen.

Frigga wore a beautifully silk gown for the coronation, and her long brown chestnut hair had been braided back it always appeared well looked after and she did not look her age one bit unlike Odin.

She reached into her dresser and took out a box, and carefully lifted the lid there sat tucked safely away was a green emerald necklace, around the outside of it there were white crystal stones that dazzled as she held it up, the emerald drooped down it appeared to stand out from the other stones and was unique in its own way it reminded her much of her son Loki. The necklace she pulled out had been a gift from the younger prince, she remembered Loki had given it to her many years ago and she had worn in on many occasions for celebrations and feasts.

When she had received it from Loki it had been specially wrapped in golden coloured paper Frigga had always loved the colour gold. Loki had been in his 20s when she had been given the gift from him.

_"Loki you really should not go spending on me there really is no need" she said with a smile_

_Loki grinned and handed her the box_

_"We'll does not one deserve it after all you have been a wonderful mother to me since the day you had me"_

_"We'll is that not what all mothers are expected to do" Frigga said with a smile_

_"Yes I suppose they are, but you have always been there for me even supported and have shown interest in my gifts with sorcery"_

_"Loki you are very gifted when it comes to magic and enchantments I do not doubt that, but I sense that there is something troubling you?"_

_"It's nothing really... It's just"_

_"You know you can tell me anything Loki whatever is it that is worrying you my son?"_

_Loki signed I suppose that I will have to tell her now but how can she possibly understand how could anyone, she was so kind and the only one that I could truly trust if the truth was known._

_Taking a deep breathe he starts to explain_

_"Why is it that father seems to treat Thor differently compared to me I know he has great strength and is a good warrior, but sometimes I feel as if I am Thor's shadow, father does not seem to acknowledge my gifts or ability with magic as you have done"_

_"Oh Loki. I am sure your father does appreciate your gifts he does care and love you as much as I do"_

_" I suppose deep down he does but even so it's as if I am truly different like I do not belong in this realm"_

_Frigga walked closer to Loki he appears a lot taller nowadays despite being only in his early 20s he appeared much taller skinnier he had a bit of muscle on him but not much compared to Thor's. His blue eyes seemed so fiery and mischievous he was very different to a lot of people in Asgard there was no doubt about that sometimes everyone thought that perhaps he was not really Odin s biological son._

_She pulled Loki close to her his head was near enough the same height as hers now, Frigga stroked his head like she used to when he was a child whenever he had a nightmare or hurt himself while practicing one of his spells which could sometimes backfire she would always be there to comfort him._

_"My darling son you know that is not true this is your home and it always will be"_

_If only he knew the truth she thought she had told Odin time and time again that Loki deserved the truth about his real parentage but he always put it off saying that Loki would feel different and unwanted she knew Odin had brought Loki back to save his life and to try and bring peace between Asgard and Jotunheim. She had protested at first about it because of the confusion what would the people of Asgard think they never knew she was pregnant again, and how would Thor take the news of having to share his parents with another child but one that was adopted._

_Frigga had grown to love Loki as the days went by and in some sense he had grown attached to his mother whenever Odin tried to hold him he would cry until he was placed back into his mothers arms only then would he settle. Thor had held him many times and he would always grab his hair playfully Loki was always cheeky even as a baby he would always put Thor's toys in his mouth to suck on leaving Thor annoyed and yelling for his mother._

_" He is just a baby Thor he cannot help it Loki is teething"_

_" But why does he have to drool all over my toys"_

_" You have plenty of toys Thor, why don't we take Loki into the palace gardens I am sure that will calm him down I can even let you ride my horse for the afternoon if you want"_

_Thor grinned he liked the sound of having the chance to actually have a riding lesson he wanted to be just like his father one day a good warrior and to know how to ride like a professional._

_Loki had enjoyed that afternoon in the gardens because his mum was holding him close to her he would smile up at her face and giggle they always had that close bond between them._

_Frigga decided Loki needed to know the truth he would find out one day if not today some other way and she wanted to be the one to tell him to show that she did care and he deserved to know the truth._

_" Loki if you must know there is something I need to discuss with you"_

_"Before you do so mother open up the box I gave you I believe when I came upon it instantly I thought of you"_

_" Ok"_

_She opened it up and saw the beautiful emerald necklace the green stone dazzled in the light as she picked it up and admired it._

_"Loki it's beautiful you really should not have though, I am happy as long you are ok you do not need to get me anything to show love or that you care"_

_" I know of that mother but this is not just piece of jewellery I have enchanted it with some aid of my magic do not worry it will not harm you I never would have given you such a gift if I knew it was dangerous or had consequences"_

_"What do you mean Loki?"_

_Frigga looked rather worried and puzzled now what had Loki meant by that_

_" What I mean mother is that when you wear this where ever you are it will keep you safe"_

_Frigga held up the necklace it looked rather expensive even impossible for someone like Loki to afford. Frigga opened up the clasp and put the necklace around her neck admiring herself while wearing it she smiled at her son._

_"Loki I will always be safe you know that but thank you for such a lovely gesture of a gift I shall admire this forever"_

_With that Frigga turned away from the mirror she had used and planted a kiss on Loki's forehead. He was so thoughtful she often felt sorry for Loki unlike Thor Loki had no real friends in Asgard he always kept to himself or spend most of the time working on his magic._

_" I will be doing some studying if you need me mother"_

_"Ok Loki but do not stress yourself to much you need a rest sometimes even a young prince like you does"_

_"Hey if I do not improve now how will I ever become a good sorcery one day"_

_"I suppose but try not to get into to much mischief this time we do not want a repeat of what happened when you turned some of the palace guards into wild boars"_

_Every time Loki had worked on a new spell he would always test it out at dinner usually when he was bored or just wanted to amuse himself one time he had used the invisibility spell on himself so no one could see him, the guards had quite a scare when they saw plates and food floating as if someone was picking them up. He had played loads of tricks and pranks on them that Frigga was amazed that they still decided to work for the king some decided to quit because they had had enough of Loki' s mischievous ways._

_Loki grinned father was not to happy on many occasions with him but the wild boar incident had left him angrier than ever._

_" I know father was not impressed but Thor found it amusing"_

_"Yes even so he sent you to your room and grounded you for a few weeks I do not think you wish to have a repeat of that again"_

_Loki signed his mother was right it would not be worth getting into to much trouble this evening especially as last time Odin made it so that Loki could not use his magic for a week even though Frigga had protested against it, that had been painful and heartbreaking Loki's magic was always a part of him without it he felt very empty and like a normal boring Asguardian and he did not want to feel like that again._

_"Yes mother i understand, I will be in the library if anyone needs me"_

_" I will see you at dinner tonight Loki just remember that I care for you and you do belong here I know you do not feel like it but you do, you are a good person with special abilities"_

_Loki nodded and starting making his way to the palace library he would spend the remainder of the day learning new spells until it was time for dinner, he knew he could always count on Frigga for anything._

She came out of her trance Frigga had not noticed that while deep in thought Odin had appeared by her side, wrapping his arms around her waist he planted a kiss on her cheek they were a perfect match for a king and queen of Asgard everyone always complimented them on that.

Frigga looked at herself in her dresser mirror undoing the clasp on the necklace she placed it around her neck, Odin pushed her soft braided chestnut hair to the side and took the clasp of the necklace from her hand, doing it up he smiled.

"The necklace is every elegant and beautiful just as you are my Queen"

Frigga blushed and smiled she got compliments all the time but she felt like the lucky one having two wonderful sons and king for husband.

"It is indeed beautiful it was given to me by Loki years ago"

Odin nodded he had never understood when he first saw it where Frigga had got it from but then he remembered Loki had shown him the gift a few days before, even though he had not taken much interest at the time, being as he was exhausted from his duties being king held many responsibilities. He had known both Loki and Thor wanted the thrown when he stepped down from being king, however only the eldest was next in line for the throne.

"Odin I know we have spoken about this before but I feel as though something needs to be said and done"

" What do you wish to discuss with me Frigga"

"It's about Loki .. I feel as though he deserves to know the truth about his true parentage and where he really came from"

"Frigga as much as he needs to know now is not the right time in case you have failed to notice its the day of Thor's coronation, if I was to tell him now it would affect not only Loki, but Thor as well"

"When will be the right time Odin everytime I ask of you to talk to him about it you fail to do so, he deserves the truth and he needs to know there have been times when I have begun trying to tell him and you always stop me from doing so"

"And you think now is the right time? On the day of you son's coronation your real son"

Frigga saw red did Odin just refer to Loki as not her son it angered and hurt her inside Loki no matter where he had come from would always be her son in her heart.

" Loki and Thor are both our sons we should have told him the truth from the beginning I beg of you please let me speak to him about this"

" If you do then what? He will not take this calmly this will put him in shock"

" I am willing to take that risk Odin as long as Loki knows that despite him being from Joutenheim and that he is really Laufeys son he will always be loved and that Asgard is his home. "There should be no secrets in a family Odin eventually he will find out where he truly came from". I think it's better coming from his adoptive parents than assuming we do not care enough to be honest with him"

"We will discuss this after the coronation Frigga agreed?"

" Yes of course"

Odin softened a little it was stressful at his age especially with all the things going on he just hoped that Thor was ready to take on all the responsibilities that he had as king for all these years.

" I will see you in the throne room Frigga I do care you know that and I promise we will discuss this later ok?"

"Ok Odin I did not mean to pressure you I just feel as though we owe him that much but yes discussing it later is a better solution"

Odin smiled and left to head to the throne room his helmet gleamed in the sunlight, with him he carried his staff which would soon be Thor's, everything in the palace was made of gold making it shine out in all of Asgard. It was definitely a beautiful realm that even mere mortals would be lost for words upon the sight of it.

Frigga knew Odin would not keep to his word about telling Loki the truth she had made a decision he needed to know and she was going to tell him. What she did not understand was why Laufey could be so cruel as to leave Loki behind to die it sickened her to the stomach that he was an unwanted infant it made tears well up in her eyes when she had first heard about from Odin.

Loki needed the truth and he was going to get it, however little did Frigga realise that Loki would be near enough finding out the truth for himself soon enough.

**Hey guys I am working on the next chapter soon enough and I promise more Loki scenes next time I wanted to focus on Frigga in this chapter because I feel as though she did not get much dialogue in the Thor film but review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
